mapgamefandomcom-20200223-history
A Brave New World
Welcome to A Brave New World, this map game focuses on Nation Building where you put down a new nation on the face of the earth and conquer the world if no one else joins. Have basic stats like population and military out of 10. Economy is also a deal in this. Also say where your capital is. Rules *Give Info Moron. *A Slavic nation akin to Russia can go from Eastern Europe to the Pacific, don't want to make it look stupid. *The real largest your nation can be is about the size of Brazil. *Tech and military prowess is akin to 2017 so it will start in this year. *Unclaimed land is under savage clans or tribes, or maybe a small fictional state. Formatting Posting Rules :Next to the map you post with your nation on it, put some basic information about it in the following format: *Country Name: *Capital (and Largest City): *Other Cities: *Religion: *Language(s): *Ethnic Groups: *Government: *Literacy Rate: *Currency: *Population: *Economy: *Military Strength: (Scale from one to ten) *Anthem: *Motto: claims (put names here) #Boldmouse #Orwell #General #Dev271 #Didcot1 #Vinny #DrDrake346 #Bronwyn the 2nd (talk) 22:49, March 4th, 2017 (UTC) #NathanialPrice #Polska cebula, Polska kiełbasa! (talk) 00:04, March 10, 2017 (UTC) Maps (post new map here) Nations (don't forget the map) :1. *Country Name: Democratic Republic of Wessex *Capital (and Largest City): Bristol *Other Cities: Swindon, Plymouth and Exeter *Religion: Protestant *Language(s): English, Cornish and Welsh *Ethnic Groups: English, Cornish and Welsh *Government: Democratic republic *Literacy Rate: 98% *Currency: Wessex Pound *Population: 5,250,000 *Economy: Agricultural *Military Strength: (Scale from one to ten): 3 *Anthem: Odde to Joy *Motto: One and all (English)\Onen hag oll (Cornish)\Un a phob (Welsh) :2. *Country Name: Empire of Prussia *Capital (and Largest City): Berlin *Other Cities: Walfischbucht, Hamburg, Munich, Frankfurt, Koningsberg, Neu Potsdamn, Windhoek, Neu Baden, Javastadt *Religion: Protestant Christian *Language(s): German *Ethnic Groups: Germans, Sub-Saharan Africans, Native South Americans *Government: Imperial Parliamentary *Literacy Rate: 94% *Currency: Prussian Mark *Population: 51.2 Million *Economy: Industrial War Production, Mineral Export *Military Strength: (Scale from one to ten): 9 *Anthem: Gott rette Preussen *Motto: Stark und belastbar :3. *Country Name: Kingdom of Greater Portugal *Capital (and Largest City): Lisboa (Madrid) *Other Cities: Porto, Seville, Barcelona, León, Valencia, Granada *Religion: Catholic *Language(s): Portuguese, Castillan, Galician, Aragonese, Catalan, Asturian *Ethnic Groups: Portuguese, Galicians, Madrilenians, Asturians, Andalusians, Aragonese, Catalans, Valencians *Government: Constitutional monarchy *Literacy Rate: 96% *Currency: Portuguese escudo *Population: 56,346,052 (48,823,456 Portugal + 7,522,596 Catalonia) *Economy: Services, industry, agriculture, construction *Military Strength: (Scale from one to ten) 5.16 *Anthem: Hymno Patriótico *Motto: In hoc signo vinces (Latin: In this sign you shall conquer) :4. * Country Name: Republic of Aryavarta *Capital (and Largest City): Patliputra (Patna) *Other Cities: Gaya, Calcutta *Religion: Secular *Languages: Magadhi, Hindi, Gujarati, Sindhi, Punjabi, Marathi *Ethnic Groups: *Government: Parliamentary Republic *Literacy Rate: 84% *Currency: Rupee *Population: 1.4 billion *Economy: Industries, Services *Military Strength: 8 (Scale from one to ten) *Anthem: Jana Gana Mana *Motto: Janani Janmbhumi-scha Swarg-dapi Gariyasi (Mother and Motherland are Greater than Heaven) :5. *Country Name: Balkans Repblic *Capital (and Largest City): Sofia *Other Cities:Skopji, Burgas, Plovdiv and Thessaloniki. *Religion: Orthadox Christianity and Sunni Islam *Language(s): Bulgaraian, Macedonian, Turkish, Serbs and Greek *Ethnic Groups: Bulgarian, Macedonian, Turkish, Greeks, Serb and Roma *Government: Democratic republic *Literacy Rate: 92% *Currency: Lev *Population: 10.45 million *Economy: Agriculture *Military Strength: 4 *Motto: Съединението прави силата (Bulgarian) "Sǎedinenieto pravi silata" (transliteration) "Unity makes strength" *Anthem: Мила Родино (Bulgarian) Mila Rodino (transliteration) Dear Motherland :6. *Country Name: Finno-Hungaric khanate *Capital (and Largest City): Budapest *Other Cities: Helsinki *Religion: *Language(s): Finnish, Hungarian *Ethnic Groups: Fins, Hungarians, Ukrainians, Estonians, Russians *Government: Khanate *Literacy Rate: 28,93% *Currency: Paha *Population: 31,921,391 *Economy: craftmanships *Military Strength: 7 *Anthem: none *Motto: none :7. *Country Name: The Islamic Union *Capital (and Largest City): Baghdad *Other Cities: *Religion: Islam *Language(s): Arabic *Ethnic Groups: *Government: Caliphate *Literacy Rate: 64% *Currency: *Population: *Economy: Agriculture *Military Strength: 6 (Scale from one to ten) *Anthem: *Motto: :8. *Country Name: Federal Republic of Bologna and Corsica *Capital (and Largest City): Bologna. *Other Cities: Florence, Genoa, Venice, Turin, Milan, La Spezia, Verona, Vinchenza, Ajaccio, Vincheza, Ancona, San Marino, Bastia, Trento, Brescia, Moderna, Alessandria, Bellinzon, Split, Monaco and Nice *Religion:Catholic. *Language(s): Italian, French, Provencal French, Monagasy, German, San Marino Italian dialect, Croat, Nicard, various other local Italian dialects and Corsican. *Ethnic Groups: Italians, Monagasy, German, Croat, San Marino, French and Corsican. *Government: Democratic federal republic. *Literacy Rate: 98%. *Currency: Lira. *Population: 27,500,000. *Economy: Agriculture, banking, wine making, tourism, pottery, stone carving, clay quarrying and stone quarrying. *Military Strength: (Scale from one to ten) 5.25. *Anthem: Viva Bologna!\Longa a Corsica camparà. *Motto: Viva Bologna!\Longa a Corsica camparà. 9. * Country Name: The United States of the Mediterranean * Capital (and Largest City): Syracuse * Other Cities: Naples, Bari, Palermo, Palma, Catania, Patras, and Cagliari * Religion: Roman Catholic, Greek Orthodox, and Islam * Language(s): Greek, Italian, Spanish, and Catalan * Ethnic Groups: Greek, Italian, Spanish, Albanian, Muslim, and Catalan * Government: Representative Socialist Democracy * Literacy Rate: 97% * Currency: Drachma * Population: 22.1 million * Economy: Wine-making, olive farming, fishing, ship-building, iron-mining, and technology-production * Military Strength: 5 * Anthem: Hymn to Liberty * Motto: Audentes Fortuna Iuvat (Fortune Favors the Bold) 10. *Country Name: Shtokavia Soviet Republic. *Capital (and Largest City): Belgrade *Other Cities: Novi Sad, Vukova, Banja Luka, Tuzla, Subotica, Zrenjanin and Timisoara. *Religion: Serbian Orthadox and Roman Catholic. *Language(s): Serbian, Croatian, Serpkn, Hunarian and Romanian. *Ethnic Groups: Serbian, Croatian, Serpkn, Hungarian, Romanians and Roma. *Government: Soviet type republic. *Literacy Rate: 95%. *Currency: Shtokavian Ruble. *Population: 8,750,000. *Economy: Agricultural and quarrying for stone. *Military Strength: (Scale from one to ten): 4.5. *Anthem: Shtokavian Joy (in Serbian and Croatian). *Motto: Shtokavia is cool (in Serbian and Croatian). The game 2017 *'Aryavarta:' We improve our economy. The Land acquisition bill is passed. 3% of the GDP is allotted to Defence. Police force communications equipment is modernised. *'Wessex:' We improve farming and rural roads. Bristol Port is modernised. A new local radio station opens in Monmouth and Truro. *'Balkans:' Police corruption starts to be rooted out and a stone quarry opens near Plovdiv. *'Bologna and Corsica:' We encourage inter-ethnic unity. Split and Genoa harbors are modernized. Corsica's roads are developed. The Leaning Tower of Pisa is checked for how much it is tilting over. Bologna gets three new tram lines. *'Greater Portugal:' We launch an invasion of the Cape Verde islands to reclaim our former colonies. The capital of Praia immediately surrenders to the Portuguese fleet, but skirmishes continue in the rest of the archipelago until mid-October, when the Republic of Cabo Verde is dissolved and made a territory of Greater Portugal. Taxes are raised slightly to pay off military expenses. We build our military and recruit more soldiers, especially from Galicia and Cabo Verde. The Portuguese identity is developed in Galicia. We pass a new law allowing citizens of Portuguese-speaking areas and former colonies to gain Portuguese citizenship. The Lisbon airport is expanded. We allocate the rest of our yearly funds to agriculture. 2018 *'Wessex:' We send explorers to the Vale of Glamorgan and up the River Severn as far as the Ironbridge Gorge. We start trade with the local tribes in the Vale of Glamorgan and 1km to either side of the explored part of the River Severn (we plan to annex them next year because they like trading with us). Troops fight hostile tribes in Torfean and Iselwyn and conquer their territories after some heavy fighting. A new army camp opens in Cirencester and 500 troops are enlisted. The banks of the River Severn and the related flood prevention levee and dykes are reinforced around Tewksbury. The fishing fleet is expanded and income taxis upped by 1p in the W£. We build five technicals. *'Greater Portugal:' We send diplomats to meet with the Asturians about their potential annexation into Greater Portugal, as they already make up a significant minority within our country. While some of them support the idea, they refuse to hold a vote on the question. However, an unofficial referendum held in northern Asturias reveals that almost half the Asturian population are eager to join us! We move troops into Oviedo and peacefully annex northern Asturias with broad support from the populace. Government forces in southern Asturias retaliate, attacking the Portuguese army at Mieres del Camino and Langreo. The Asturians are defeated in both engagements, and they are pursued to the city of León, which subsequently falls to the Portuguese army. The whole of Asturias is annexed following an official referendum in which Portuguese annexation wins by a slim majority. The annexation is condemned publicly by the Republic of Madrid, who station troops on their border to protect against the threat of Portuguese invasion. We continue to build our military and now incorporate Asturian volunteers into the armed forces. We improve roads connecting Galicia to Asturias. Funding is provided to modernize Asturian infrastructure, administration, and military/police. We also open a state-funded public radio network that will serve all of continental Portugal. The French song "La Mer" becomes popular throughout the country. *'Balkans:' A stone quarry opens near Vranje. We purge corrupt bureaucrats and cops. We start a five-year plan to heavily fortify our border. Diplomats enter the Bitola, Florina, Grevena, Kastoria, Ohrid, Elšani, Peštani and Kozani. We but them off with promises of aid, trade and crushing or driving off rival Albanian clans and tribes. We give the tribes matches, canned food and cigarette lighters. 1000 troops are enlisted and farming is upgraded. Tetovo, Pirok, Strega, Tushemisht, Vejce, Vešala, Džepčište, Prizren, Svrčin, Resen and Radožda attack our exploders and later the diplomats to. We send in five ground attack aircraft, five tanks, five light bombers, five attack helicopters, two cargo helicopters, ten IFVs, five APCs and 5000 troops to fight the hostile clans in the Šar Mountains and tribal heavy rising around Lake Ohrid. We open a new state-run radio station on southern coastal section of our land. *'Bologna and Corsica:' We build a corvette and ten IFV. We send scouts southward in to southern Marche and Umbria and for a few miles out from Split. We start assimilate some tribes in southern Marche and Umbria and fully assimilate those directly outside Split. Diplomatic negotiations start with the Free City of Toulon about attaching it to our state. Farm irrigation on the banks of the River Po is enhanced. A new military radar unit and ferry terminal are built in Ajaccio, Portoferraio, Bastia, Nice, Genoa, Calvi and Split. They will open next year. Tourism is encored across the mainland. We fortify our northern border over the next two years. *'Prussia': We begin to build up our vast military for a campaign against the lands of the South importantly Austria and Bohemia. Our military occupies Holland and it is annexed along with Flamaland. We send out a expeditionary fleet that arrives at the mouth of the Congo River. An outpost dubbed Neu Berlin is set up. We construct 100 new Leopard II tanks. *'Mediterranean: '''In the 2017 elections, the former Secretary of State Giacomo Sabbadini was elected Chancellor. Beginning in March of 2018, Chancellor Sabbadini promises to diplomatically connect the United States to the neighboring tribes and countries. The new chancellor's promises are well liked in his home state of Sicily and neighboring Naples but are hated in the Greek states of Euboea and Ionia who fear the dangerous tribes inhabiting nearby Central Greece and Thessaly. Therefore, Chancellor Sabbadini first sends diplomats to tribal Tunisia in order to establish contact. Parties are formed to begin two similar excursions to Morocco and Catalonia next year. **'Bologna and Corsica diplomacy:' We offer an alliance to the Mediterranean nation. **'Mediterranean Diplomacy: Chancellor Sabbadini proposes a non-aggression pact and a trade deal of Bolognan stone and marble for Mediterranean iron and other mined metals. **'''Bologna and Corsica diplomacy: President Mario Rossi agrees to the deal. 2019 *'Wessex:' We assimilate the paces we entered last year, settle the near empty Gower peninsular. The tribes of Gwent, Herefordshire, Worcestershire and Shropshire are encourage to join and if they do not they are forcibly incorporated. Opancast coal mining in the Forest of Dean is upgraded and 5 technicals and 2 HUMVEEs are built. Consolidation stats and the tribesfolk get literacy lessons. *'Balkans:' We conclude the fighting on the western border zone and annex it, as we start to track down and kill the diehards who won't give in around the Šar Mountains and Lake Ohrid. The Island of Rhodes is annexed. We consolidate our realm with roads, literacy campaigns and propaganda stunts. Lignite mines expand in the south. We build 7 T-64 and 5 T-80 tanks. *'Bologna and Corsica:' We build 12 light bombers, 20 Ariete tanks and 15 fighter jets. We assimilate the places we entered last year. Zinc mines are up-graded. The small petroleum reserve in further exploited in the Gulf of Genovo. We send diplomats to the tribes in the A'Osta Vally, Valais, Vaud and Fulia. The tribes join since they enjoy our help in drainage and irrigation work. We storm the hostile clans in Uri, and Grisons, starting a bloody gorilla war with them. We agree to giving the concerned president-mayor of Toulon a heavy degree of autonomy when they agree to join next year. *'Greater Portugal:' We expand eastward to the tribes of Aragon and Catalonia, peacefully annexing Aragon and placing the Catalans under our protection, thus securing Portuguese access to the Mediterranean Sea. The State of Catalonia is formed, which acts as a Portuguese protectorate. We establish a naval presence in the Strait of Gibraltar, occupying the strait and landing a marine task force in southern Andalusia. A larger army arrives from southern Portugal, quickly capturing Huelva, Seville, and Córdoba. After three months of fighting, the last Andalusian stronghold at Granada falls to the combined Portuguese forces. We begin production of our own VBR Pandur II APCs and Leopard 2A6 tanks, phasing out production of the dated Bravia Chaimite APCs. 22 APCs and 6 tanks are built this year. We also begin production of 4 Tridente-class submarines, estimated to be completed next year, and 9 Viana do Castelo-class patrol vessels, 6 of which are completed by December. Tourism is promoted in our new territories of Asturias, Catalonia, Andalusia, and Cape Verde. Our population almost doubles this year, owing to the recent conquests of our neighbors and the influx of tourism and immigration. The fishing industry prospers as well. New schools are built throughout Aragon and Catalonia. We also take an interest in developing our space technology, hoping to launch a new satellite by 2023. **'Greater Portugal Diplomacy to Mediterranean (USM):' Having made contact with Mediterranean diplomats in Barcelona, we wish to establish friendly relations, but we warn them not to interfere with Iberia or Morocco. 2020 *'Wessex:' We explore the River Thames, River Towy, and the River Test to the Sea. We make contact with local tribes and start assimilation around the River Test. We send a team to Llanelli and Carmarthen and start negotiating with the city states on union with Wessex in 2021. Consolidation of the homeland's previous gains continues. A barbed wire border fence goes round our national frontier. *'Mediterranean: '''Having communicated with the diplomats of Greater Portugal, the two teams of diplomats are sent to the Barbary Coast near Algiers and Gaulish Coast near the Free State of Marseilles instead of the initial plans of Morocco and Catalonia. The team of diplomats sent to Tunis and the Tunisian coast return after two years, reporting the existence of the Free City of Sfax and the Carthaginian State that reaches from Skikda to El Kef to El Kala. Reports also include the end of a long line of mountains and a great desert beyond. Chancellor Sabbadini praises the trip as a huge success. However, Chancellor Sabbadini is outraged by a power-play of the Peloponnese who claim a swath of African land near Misrata and Sirte as theirs. While he confirms the holdings of the Peloponnese, he reminds them who is in charge by commissioning a wall to be built near Corinth to hold the terrible tribesman of Central Greece back. With some Corinthians bartering and scavenging past the straits of Corinth, the Peloponnese despise the building of the wall but can do nothing. *'Balkans:' We explore the full length of the River Pčinja and contact the local tribes a few miles to each side, who we assimilate. Others travel around the Torlakian part of Serbia. A new power station is built in Sofia. The unclaimed rest of the Greek Islands and Volos City State are quickly bought off with some aid, but Rhodes resists and so we bypass it for the time being. Krete is ingnored. *'Bologna and Corsica:' We build several tram factories. We burst in to the Rhône Vally north of Montélimar and south of Lyon and take control in some places peacefully and others violently. Resistance is heavy around the River Roubion and we back off for now. We give up fighting in Uri and Grisons and just hold on to what we got and do not advance further in to the Alps. We peacefully take over in Hvar Island. Our teams also contact the tribes of Split-Dalmatia County and interact peacefully. They warn that the eastern mountains and the river Vally beyond contain savage and hyper-violent Shtokavian and Albanian speeching tribes. Assimilating the new lands will take about 3 years in the passive places. *'Greater Portugal:' We enter negotiations with Valencia about their future status, urging that they join us to form a united Iberia. These talks quickly turn sour and troops are moved to the Valencian border in preparation for a conflict. The Republic of Madrid, however, has had enough of our aggression and declares war, moving most of their army to defend Valencia. We send our main army through Extremadura, swiftly capturing Badajoz and Mérida, before moving north to Salamanca, where fierce guerrilla resistance is encountered. Near Valencia, Portuguese forces cut off Madrid's access through the cities of Cuenca, Albacete and La Roda. The Madrilenians manage to bypass these defenses and strike north, advancing into southern Aragon. Portuguese forces in Catalonia are redirected to delay the Madrilenian assault until reinforcements arrive, but they ultimately retreat after the Battle of Alcañiz. Afterwards, the army of Madrid splits, with one half marching on Zaragoza and capturing the city, while the other half moves northeastward into Catalonia. A battle is fought on the banks of the Ebro outside Mequinenza, but the Catalan forces are victorious in repelling the Madrilenian assault and denying them passage to the opposite bank. A re-formed Portuguese army crosses the river from Caseres and encircles the Madrilenian army near Nonaspe, utilizing the geography to their advantage, inflicting heavy casualties, and sending them on a forced retreat to Alcañiz. In July, Alcañiz is retaken and the Portuguese forces invade Valencia proper, defeating most of the Valencian army at Requena and securing the north. Salamanca and Madrid both fall in the same month, along with neighboring cities such as Toledo. Unable to halt the Portuguese advance, the Madrilenians at Zaragoza surrender, and the Republic of Madrid is put under occupation. In September, Murcia falls and Valencia surrenders. The republics of Madrid and Valencia are both annexed, uniting Iberia under Portuguese rule. We consolidate our territorial gains and integrate them into Greater Portugal. Madrid, Aragon, and Valencia will retain limited internal autonomy. 36,000 Spanish veterans (Madrid and Valencia) and 9,000 recruits are enlisted in the armed forces. The air force and navy are upgraded. We build 15 fighter jets, 2 transport aircraft (A400M Atlas), 6 transport helicopters (AW101 Merlin), 4 ''Tridente-class submarines, 3 Viana do Castelo-class patrol vessels, 1 Centauro-class patrol boat, and 1 amphibious assault ship. We begin construction of a new military airport in Bilbao. We continue to develop space technology, inheriting the Madrilenian space agency. We send monetary aid to Aragon province to help them recover from the war. *'Prussia': We annex the region of Bohemia. An expodition sails up the Congo River. This area is claimed as Neu Bavaria. 100 new tanks with 50 new fighters are constructed. We expand into Dänemark. 2021 *'Wessex:' We peacefully attach Llanelli and Carmarthen to our realm. Farming, clay quarrying and tin mining are slightly expanded. The building of schools and churches occurs in Herefordshire, Shropshire and the Vale of Glamorgan. We build a patrol boat. *'Greater Portugal:' We annex the Tanger-Tetouan-Al Hoceima region on the Strait of Gibraltar, from which we send diplomats into Morocco to make contact with the natives. After some negotiations, the Protectorate of Fez is established under Portuguese rule. Supposedly encompassing all of northern Morocco, the protectorate only has de facto control over the Fez area. We claim the rest of Morocco for future colonization. Meanwhile, Catalonia is peacefully annexed into the kingdom. Portuguese settlers build new settlements north of the Pyrenees in southern France. We send a fleet to explore the coast of Aquitaine, and capture Aquitani settlements near Bordeaux. We begin colonizing this region, claiming all of Aquitaine for Greater Portugal. We ramp up our shipbuilding industry, building 3 frigates, 1 air defense destroyer, 1 mine countermeasure vessel, 2 Meteoro class patrol vessels, and 5 light patrol boats. We also commission 4 air independent propulsion submarines (S-80 class) that have completed construction this year. We build 48 Pandur II APCs and 10 main battle tanks. We plan to phase out the Leopard variants in 2025, to be replaced by a newer Portuguese tank currently under development. We are also developing a replacement for our dated armored cars, including the Humvee. Education is improved throughout the country. Schools are built in Asturias, Andalusia, and Catalonia. Liberal university professors are removed in favor of more government-aligned ones. *'Balkans:' We finally defeat the western Albanian tribal border rebels. We make plans for moving on the in Torlakian lands in 2023. The Suvodol coal mine is expanded, vinards exspand nation wide and Macedonian farming is upgraded significantly. We build 5 T-64, 5 Mil-4 helicopters and 5 T-80 tanks. Assimilation and consolidation continues. **'Balkans diplomacy @ Finno-Hungaric Khanate:' We offer the Finno-Hungaric Khanate an alliance and trade deal. **'Balkans diplomacy @ Mediterranean:' We offer the Mediterranean an alliance and trade deal. *'Bologna and Corsica:' Our quarries are upgraded and new ones open. A new power-station opens in Balogna, Split and Bastia. Exploring, trading and some fighting still continues in the Rone Valley with local tribes. A few tribes in northern Lazio are absorbed. Olive farming is expanded nationwide. We lay claim to coastal Istria, coastal Dalmatia and it's islands. We land at Rovinj, Pula, Brač, Pag and Metković. We explore parts of the Dalmatinska Zagora and along the River Neretva. Dalmatinska Zagora will be fortified in a few years time to keep the hostile tribes of the interior out of the coastal zone. We make friend with coastal and island tribes. Our diplomats try to the Republic of Kotor Bay, Free City of Neum and Ploče City State. Now Frulia has been absorbed, we move on towards the City State of Trieste. *''Shtokavia:'' We build a new bunker in Tuzla and Belgrade. Farming is somewhat backward and needs a good renovation and technical improvements, so we start on that. We tell Balogna, Balkans and the Khanate to keep out of our natin and start moving in to some Kosovo valleys and northern Motie Negro. 2022 *'Wessex:' We continue to integrate and consolidate our lands. Education is improved and computer OS are upgraded. *''Shtokavia:'' We take over the rest of Monte Negro, build 10 medium tancs and some artillary units, open many churches. We invade the Scodor moutains the Kotor state (the latter almorst sold out to the Italian states). *'Balkans:' We heavy fortify our northern border over the next 3 years and send a few spies in to the Shtokavia nation. Balkans builds a corvette, 5 APCs and 10 fighter jets. 500 new troops are enlisted. The southern and western coal mines are expanded, rural roads are improved and Skopje's airport is renovated. *'Bologna and Corsica:' We fortify the borders of the both the Dalmatian and Istrian regions, and continue to assimilate them. Fighting starts to lessen in the Rhone Valley. 2 medium bombers, 8 ground attack aircraft, 10 fighter-bombers, 12 Ariete tanks, a corvette and 10 fighters are made. 5,000 troops are called up to the ranks. We demand that Shatoktova leave Kotor immediately or face being kicked out with force. Stone quarries are expanded and 50 square miles of Alpine territory becomes a nature reserve. Car and furniture factories are improved. Anti-terror police start watching Shatoktova nationals in case of trouble. *'Prussia': The Congo is claimed for Prussia. A military expeditions officially annexed the Netherlands. Further north we begin exploring Sweden. The conquest of Bohemia is finalized. We begin pushing to secure a port at Trieste. **'Bologna and Corsica diplomacy:' We agree that Prussia can have a port at Trieste, but we lay claim to a port near Muggia (just to it's south). **'Bologna and Corsica response:' We annex Duino, Umag and Muggia. ***''Shtokavia responds:'' We call up 100 men and storm into storm the aria between Livno and Tomislavgrad town. *'Greater Portugal:' We begin colonizing Occitania and Morocco, settling in Toulouse, Rabat, and Casablanca. We expand the Fez protectorate's influence over northern Morocco, driving the hostile natives into the south. Internal infrastructure is improved. We launch our new satellite "PoSAT-2" one year ahead of schedule. The satellite is mainly used for detailed images of the Earth's surface (and spying on our enemies). We continue to develop a replacement for the Humvee and Leopard 2. Over 8,000 troops are enlisted from Catalonia and Madrid. We keep up the steady production of weapons, aircraft, and armored vehicles. Two frigates are also built this year. **'Greater Portugal to Mediterranean:' We wish to negotiate the sale of the Balearic Islands, as they are the rightful territory of Iberia. 2023 *'Wessex:' We build 5 Humvees and a light tank. We lay claim to rural Camrthenshire and begin to settle it. *'Bologna and Corsica:' We begin to formally settle the Rhône Valley and begin work on securing it's borders from hostile Gallic tribes. Explores say France is full of primitive tribal type and good farmland. We lay claim to the Saône Valley. We defeat the local tribes on Korcula, Cres and Krk after some fighting and attach their lands. Istria and Dalmatia. We send explorations and diplomats south and annex Lazio and Abrutzzo. We win over the Free City of Rome with promises of irrigation, agricultural and medical aid. We build a frigate and a minesweeper. We settle a 5km by 5km strip of coastal land just east of Algearsa 6km by 6km strip of coastal land just west of Bizerte and a 5km by 5km strip of coastal land just east Oran. One of our corvettes shells out a Shoktovan navel facility in Kotor and we pour arms covertly in to help arm any resistance fighters via Dalmatia. Our air force sends 5 fighters, 5 fighter bombers and 2 light bombers to destroy the roads into Kotor from the interior to help keep Shoktovans out of it. We encourage new agricultural businesses in the Rhône Valley and coastal Dalmatia. We start to wall Dalmatia of from the savage tribes in the interior. *'Balkans:' We also annex and settle a 6km by 6 km strip of coastal land just west of Shrite and just north of Sochi. We send assassins to blow up the hostel Shtokavia leadership in there base with terrorist style suicide vests. As this happens, we send a squadron of 6 fighters, a fighter bomber, an attack helicopter and 5 ground attack aircraft bomb the Shtokavia forces in Montenegro and Kosovo. A fighter is shot down by hostile aircraft and hostel ground fire takes down a ground attack aircraft. The fishing fleet is expanded. *'Greater Portugal:' We continue settling Occitania, extending our claims to the entire region and building settlements near Montpellier and Marseille. In Morocco, we connect Casablanca and Rabat to Tangiers. We also capture the port of Agadir, landing troops there to secure our claims and quell the Moroccan tribes. Fez expands its influence into the Enjil area. We establish a new colony at Fernando Pó (Bioko) in west Africa. Infrastructure and agriculture are improved. We build 1 frigate and 4 mine-hunter vessels. 2024 *'Wessex:'We explore up the Rivers Leam, Reay and Thames, meeting local tribes and claiming a 30 mile zone either side of the rivers. *'Bologna and Corsica:' We liberate and annex, with autonomy, the Bay of Kotor. We continue to settle in the places we took in France earlier and move into the Sone Valley. Savoy and Lake Geneva are taken. Telecommunications are improved nation wide. We build 5 medium bombers, 5 cargo aircraft and 5 fighters. Our air force sends 10 fighters, 5 medium bombers, 5 fighter bombers and 2 light bombers to destroy the industrial zone in Belgrade to keep the Shoktovans unable of causing trouble again. 2 fighters and 1 bomber are intercepted and shot down with enemy missiles and an enemy fighter shoots down another of our fighters. The mission is 60% successful. The fishing fleet is expanded. *'Balkans:' We move in to the Torlakian lands. We assimilate the tribes and begin to settle in the aria. We build a new power station in Sofia. We storm Thessaly's via the coastline, the warlike city state of Larissa and the Sporades. We keep the coastline, but give Thessaly's interior and the Sporades the United Mediterranean as a gift. *'Mediterranean: '''Chancellor Sabbadini formally thanks the Balkan people for their gifts. He reaches out to the Balkan government to negotiate a trade deal. Also, after years of work, the Corinthian Wall is finally finished. Also, in an act of diplomacy to Greater Portugal, Chancellor Sabbadini offers to trade the Balaeric Islands for the islands of Boa Vista, Sal. and Maio in the Cape Verde Islands and assistance in starting a space program. **'Balkans response:' We agree to the trade deal. We also would like to be part of the space program. **'Greater Portugal response:' We decline your offer. 2025 *'Wessex:' We settle along the Rivers Leam, Reay, Test and Thames, meeting various local tribes with a wide range of of opinions and take over a 30 mile zone either side of the rivers. We defeat the violent tribes in north Oxfordshire. We annex rural Camrthenshire and the New Forest. *'Greater Portugal:''' We launch an invasion of São Tomé and Príncipe, a weak republic that declared independence from Portugal many years ago. The Portuguese navy captures the island of Príncipe in a surprise attack from Fernando Pó, and afterwards the capital at São Tomé. The rest of the country capitulates, having a negligible military to defend itself. São Tomé and Príncipe are annexed as a territory of Greater Portugal. We continue colonizing France, expanding to La Rochelle and absorbing the remaining native exclaves near Bordeaux and Andorra. We claim the rest of Nouvelle-Aquitaine. In Morocco, we expand our protectorate's borders into the east, but we are unable to gain a foothold on the west coast. Category:A Brave New World Category:Map Games